Nova unleashed: The begining
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: When two mysterious hedgehogs arrive one wants two destroy earth the other oddly helpful things happen things change people will die first fic hopefully first in series no flaming
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: CONTAINS CURSE WORDS AND FAKE MUSTACES. Nazo was runing. _come on faster!_ he thoght he was pushing himself the factory he was in was about to explode. A flying golden hedgehog with a brown trim flew past him with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed he gave a fake yawn and boosted off to smash more robots. Nazo gave a small chucle _show off_ Nazo thoght. He jumped pulling out his cahos sword slicing three robots with one slice. The hedgehog returned "Nice work bro!" he said. Nazo replied "Nova,did I tell you your a show-off?" Nova replied "yep." then Nova did he's finshing move "

HELIO-BEAM!" launching it at the core reactor then Nova flew off. Nazo jumped and spin dashed in to a pipe that led to the roof of the factory, the beam hit the core reactor sending fire everywhere the place was exploding nazo was launched in the air, He then landed on the ground where he was surounded by robots he took out his sword and went to slash the first one but he was stoped by something he froze,then he blacked out...

Sonic was sitting at a table with amy under the tabble he held a small black box containg a ring it was silver with a small green emerald, he was going to propose to amy rose whom he loves. He zoned off while thinking this over amy took notice of this, she knew she was going to be suprized she feared the worst she knew Sonic can be an ass but would he do that? Shaking this thought off she cleared her throght "ahem." sonic jumped and almost fell, He then cocked his ears and stared at his hands his eyes got huge " oh no!" he said. "Oh crap, oh crap!" He was freaking out she started looking around for something _he probaly dropped his favourite ring._ she thought. She then notices a small box, a black box. "Sonic, I think I found it." she said she was as red as knuckles. He was blushing too he grabbed the ring and said while opening the box, "Amy rose, will you marry me?" he then saw two lights in the sky coming for them...

Nova was falling fast he looked over Nazo was glowing he was no longer gray but a sky blue his quills were standing on end Nazo then Yelled out " DEATH TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Nova was scared his older brother idolized sonic why would he want him to die? It was a question left unansered because Nazo did a back flip type thing and sent nova flying . Sonic saw a huge ball of light heading twords him and Amy, Sonic jumped out of his chair and sent the ball flying the other ball crashed into Sonic, Sonic puled out his cahos emerald and warped away via cahos control He pulled out his gaia blade ready to fight but the ball wasn't it flew off twords angel island then Sonic saw a flying knuckles wearing a fake mustache going after the orb. Sonic walked over to the table Knuckles came from and sliced it in half useing his gaia blade "What the hell guys!?" Sonic said a hint of disgust on his voice. For you see Sonic's freinds had spied on his date and heard everything. Shadow,rouge,tails,cream,espio,mighty, and Knucles were there he had half a mind to go gaia on there asses. "You guys are so lucky I'm hurt." and with that sonic went over to where the ball landed when he got over there he saw a golden hedgehog with a long tail,bracers and anklets, and under his golden eyes with red flakes in them were two squares of brown. "Hey kid, you alright?" He asked the strange hedgehog. When the hedgehog's eyes came into focus he got up into a sitting postion, looked around and said "I've woken up to stranger." He then floated out of the hole and on his feet Sonic and Shadow decided to block him they put their arms out and said "stop you can't pass!" the hedgehog walked throgh them as if they were doors to an old western saloon. The hedghog floated up and streched his arms out and made a t formation he stayed like this for a few moments then flew off twords angel island "Hey, come back!" Sonic yelled. Sonic swiped his hand over the braclet chip gave him a green orb appeared and flew twords his back were two angel wings appeared and with that he took off twords the new hedgehog ...


	2. battle

Sonic was flying as fast as he could _I'll soon catch up_ he thought he soon did he was almost there when the hedgehog spindashed and went zooming off. The hedgehog was flying twords the master emerald shrine where another hedgehog was he tackled the other hedgehog who went flying. The golden hedgehog took a fighting stance the other hedgehog stood up brushed him self off "hehehe Let's start this." said the sky blue hedgehog. The other hedgehog yelled at the sky blue one "What have you done to nazo!?" sonic watched from a far _so the sky blue one is nazo interesting_ sonic thought nazo spoke with a voice that made him sound evil, with a smooth voice he said "I am your brother Nova" _so the golden one is nova and they must be brothers_ sonic thought He took note that they looked nothing alike. The action started as Nazo rushed twords Nova who flicked his tail forward his tail stretched and hit Nazo in the face, Nazo backfliped into the air and did a move sonic thought only a certain emo hedgie could use , "CAHOS SPEAR!" Nazo yelled sending thousands of blue energy spears at Nova who rushed forward and dodged,attacked, and outmaneuvered all of them. Nova did his attack "SOLAR FLARE!" Nova held a ball of golden light and he threw it at Nazo who was blown back opened a portal out came a golden fox with one tail She also wore the same clothing as Sally Acorn. "Where am I ?" the fox asked. "Don't worry you'll be off soon" and with that Nazo took out a 9/11 pistol and fired it into the fox's head. "NOOOOO!" Nova yelled he ran off some where and gun shots could be heard. Nazo walked over to the master emerald touched it and warped away via cahos control... 1 HOUR LATER

"Dammit!" Yelled knuckles. Knuckles had arived 5 minutes "Calm your tits Knux." said Nova. "Shut your face, your the reason the master emerald is gone!" snapped Knuckles. "Guys, instead of trying to kill each other maybe we can hunt down the master emerald." Sonic said. Nova thought for a moment then snapped his fingers "I got it, I can use my tracking thing to find nazo there for, the rock! Lets go!" Said nova "IT'S AN EMARALD!" Yelled Knuckles Nova replied "whatever" and with that began tracking his brother. Sonic was focusing something else a question THE question the one to change two for ever, he had proposed. If Sonic went back in time to tell himself he proposed Past Sonic would slap Future Sonic and say "What the hell was I thinking?!" he chuckled "heheheh". Nova finished and said that nazo was in Guam "hold on"said Sonic "We need someone who understands cahos energy and find a weakness" after a moments think they all said as one "Shadow"


	3. Chapter 3

Nova's pov

I was hurt the image played in my mind I loved her and now she's dead. I know something was wrong but not this, Nazo's been corrupted by him the spirit of darkness. Mephiles (a/n: don't know if i spelled his name write) messed with wrong hedgehogs. I walked back to the master emerald shrine There were 2 enchindas, 3 hedgehogs, 2 rabbits a crock,chamelion and bee there. "whoa" I said suprized "YOU!' yelled the two enchidnas "Me?" I said sarcastsickly "Why I otta-" "Knucles!" the other said she was a peach colored mobian enchidna My eyes fell on th echidna's hand _Damn_ i thought _she's engaged_. Knowing where Nazo was I snapped my fingers and golden sand wraped around me and i was gone...

Sonic's pov

Why now? After these guys appear my emotions act up again, ah well soon I'll have no worrys because I'll be with the most buetiful hedgehog on the planet (well second most). I focus on more important matters we were walking from angel island everone besides me wasn't afraid of water and had a way home acuttaluly had home usualy I'd crash at tails' place but not tonight as shadow walked up "Hey" he said "hi" I replyed "So you wanna crash at my place? I just recently got a movie I wanna watch to so yeah.""uh shure sounds like fun" Sonic said blushing slightly. Then Shadow grabbed sonic's hand and said "cahos control" a flash and they were at Shadow's place it was amazing it looked like a mini muesuem or observertory (A/N: If you've ever been to the rain forest cafe in washington state the starry sky in the middle is what Shadow's ceiling looks like) There was a knock on the door shadow went to get the door when he got there he sounded suprized then that golden hedgehog walked in "hi" he said "and why are you here?" I said annoyed. "Needed a place to stay you guys are the only people i know" He said " I'll go get some coffe" shadow said "how do you know us?" I asked "Because I did on your family once for history" "What?" "Yeah you,shadow,mephilles, and shadic" "Who are Mephilles and Shadic ?" "your sons" " who's the mom?" "well that's the hard part" "did she die or skip out on me? and how do you know so much about me?" " shadic and mephilles are my freinds and your wife he died last year" " did you just say he?" "... yes?" " who?" "S-shadow" the conversation was over I did not want to hear more...


	4. wtf

Shadow's pov

Thrilled excited down right pleased I a father/mother with sonic, shadow's brain:WOOOOHOOOO. But how? Would he take me back? I definetly have no idea, I bring out the coffee "whatcha talkin' bout?" I asked "nothing" said sonic "the future,you, and family" said Nova "cool" I said. there was a sillence an akward silence "well uh there's a guest room if one of you guy's want's it" "I call it!" Nova replied Just then a loud bang came from the front yard we all rushed to the while Nova jumped through the window "whoa!" said nova. I opened the door what I saw was a giant shadow being, super Nova , and a guy weilding a giant key...

sorry about short chapter but hey please read and reveiw oh and what the hell is going on!? find out next chapter Nova out

...


	5. time and space and keys apperently

The guy with a key jumped backfliped and grabbed the shadow creature and threw it in to another portal he and super nova then flew through the portal themselves and vanished "wow I get a cool sword" said Nova "What the hell was that!?" said sonic "that was me, Sora and ansem fighting through time and space." nova said not a bit suprized "who are sora and ansem?" asked a confused Shadow "well - ARAHHH!" nova yelled grabbing his head he stayed like this for while sonic noticed his eyes lost all color he then came back and eyes returned to normal. "There a disturbance in the time space continum some ones portal hoping" nova said. "who?" asked Sonic and Shadow "Shadic and he's got a pink hedgehog with him female 17 and unconsious"nova said "That's Amy!" Sonic said before speeding off...

what happens next? find next on nova unleashed? nova out


	6. Chapter 6

Nova pov

I knew where she was going this is the time she was taken by my servent and brought her to me in the first place I'm talking of amy rose the one who I went to hell and back with her I loved her you see this is my second time in this universe the first was on angel island.

FLASHBACK

they where being chased shadic and sally two servents of king Dark Sonic. Nova was his adopted (more like stolen) son. Every year Nova would get a bed slave on one condition to keep them he had to sleep with them he never did until a pink hedgehog arived on his 19th birthday it was love at first sight for both. But now they where running for there lives trying to get back to there dimension that's when two old freinds of Nova's droped frome one of the buildings the ran by one had flaming claws the other was launching green energy projectiles "NOVA RUN!" said the one with the claws he was a human of 15 who was mistreated and abused in his world by his father Ermac. He taveled here searching for Nova to complete his training so that he Sorin can become chapion of mortal kombat. The other was prince Shadow the hedgehog there freindship began with Nova's father thinking he was gay and set him up with shadow after talking for an hour they became good freinds. After more running they finaly transported away on to mobius where they saw a said future Nova holding his signature 9/11 pistols though Nova had amazing solar powers he relied on his sword and pistols.

END FLASHBACK

There was a blue portal in the room a silver hedgehog apeared then the portal vanished. "Hey,silver" said Shadow "sup, pot head" I said noticeing his head quills "hahaha very funny" said silver. 'he kinda cute' silver thought I herd this becuase I can read minds. "listen silver? yes okay silver I am straight." I said silver was confused I could tell though, oddly enough I was thinking the same thing...

Whats happening?! find out next time on Nova unleashed oh and I own nothing but Nova and the plot the rest belong to sega Nova out!


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow's pov

What? I'm confused, I wanna know what the hell just happened. Me and silver talked he was here becuase he was avoiding mating season in his time. after our talk he went to the appartment he owned here in the present Sonic came back in and without even glancing at me he hopped on the couch and closed his eyes sometimes he's a total dick. I simply walked into my room I compleatly forgot about mating season.

FLASHBACK

Shadow, Sonic, Knucles, silver and tails were watching a movie Pokemon 4 ever: voice of the forest tails picked it out and since he was captain of the debate team in high school we went along and watched Ash was right now chasing celibi, and was talking to it. I how ever had my eye on the clock "3...2..1 oh boy" I thoght. Midnight mating season has begun. The events that followed are compleatly diffrent adventure so I will not explain them now but in a diffrent story.

END FLASHBACK

then I hered whistling I knew what it was when a loud boom sounded with a firey explosion I ran over to see if Sonic was alright he was out cold Nova came running out "SHADOW,GET SONIC OUT NOW!" Nova yelled. shadow cahos controlled elsewhere a hospital there was loud explosion comming from the suburbs when I saw a huge golden dragon do a nose dive on to the gigantic robotI put sonic on a gernie and chaos controlled to My house to nova out cold in a coma...

sorry for not updating and short chapter I just you know have a life. So am i in a coma? will awake and what other suprizes will come out? find out on sonic x oops wrong show i hop they dont cut m-


	8. Chapter 8

Nova's pov

Everything was balck I looked around nothing I looked at my body nothing "what the hell?" I said. I realized I was warm and laying down "the fuck?" I said still confused. When I realzed I was in bed I laphed at myself. My aura was down I bolted up, opened my eyes looked on either side of me, good no one else compleatly naked. I put my aura up so it looked like I just had an abudance of fur. I go over to the bathroom (for obvious reasons) I looked in the mirror and jumped I landed on my ass. I had horns black eyes with glowing pupils and blood driping out of the bottom of them my theeth where sharp and jagged and all over my glorious body where gray tatoos (or so they looked like tatoos) of chains but despite of looking like something out of a creepypasta story above his head was a halo. He focused his energy on his body without these and a small flash and they where gone. I walked out of the room I found myself in a hospital. Weird I contiued walking until I found a waiting room wich had been set up as a war room. "Can some on explain to me what the hell is going on?" I said very confused. "Ah Nova, sit we need you." Sonic said. But I got all I needed from his mind. "that bad huh?" I said. With a determined face I walked Into the room I stood in front of the table I took everyones thoughts there was 10 people in the a room do to me being a mind reader I knew them all Team chaotix, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Cloud Strife, and X. Iblis the fire deamon has corupted and destroyed most of mobius. "This ends now We're going to bring the fight to him I got a plan we'll need 2 bazookas each with 50 rokets , swords of frezing, and 12 majestic butter creatures!" I said trying not to laugh. "what?" said everyone at the same time. "Kidding I got an actual plan first I need my inhibitor rings gloves shoes sword and guns" everything was given to me second does anyone have an inter dimensional phone?" Cloud wals up pulls out a cell phone and gives to me and sits back down " you guys get weapons and the cahos emeralds while I make a phone call." I then dialed a number " hello? Sora hi its me Nova Hey could you get everyone over to mobius 22 years in the past Its 12:00a.m. january 29 2013. Thanks bye" I hun gup 12 seconds later a bunch of teens show up all holding giant keys "your that guy that hoped through a por tal with nova in super form fighting a giant shadow craeture!" Shadow said "wat?' said a redheaded bow about 15 with spiky hair whereing black shorts blue shirt with a blck leather vest yellow and black shoes. "Now that thats over, lets get Nazo"

1 HOUR LATER

"snap out of it snap out of it snap out of it" Nova said repidly as he smacked his tied up brother. He then raised a gun to Nazo's head " Mephiles, If you do not get out of nazo right now I will shoot" there was a flash of balck and a crystal hedgehog appeared on the floor " hi guys." Mephiles said. Nova un tied Nazo who punched Nova in the face. "Now, lets open up a portal to Iblis aka certain death lets Go!" Nova said as if unaware that Nazo punched him. Scourge opened the portal and Sonic went super and everyone joined hands the super cahos energy flowed through everyone and stoped at nova they all entered the portal...


	9. It's da final

Nova's pov

Everything was balck I looked around nothing I looked at my body nothing "what the hell?" I said. I realized I was warm and laying down "the fuck?" I said still confused. When I realzed I was in bed I laphed at myself. My aura was down I bolted up, opened my eyes looked on either side of me, good no one else compleatly naked. I put my aura up so it looked like I just had an abudance of fur. I go over to the bathroom (for obvious reasons) I looked in the mirror and jumped I landed on my ass. I had horns black eyes with glowing pupils and blood driping out of the bottom of them my theeth where sharp and jagged and all over my glorious body where gray tatoos (or so they looked like tatoos) of chains but despite of looking like something out of a creepypasta story above his head was a halo. He focused his energy on his body without these and a small flash and they where gone. I walked out of the room I found myself in a hospital. Weird I contiued walking until I found a waiting room wich had been set up as a war room. "Can some on explain to me what the hell is going on?" I said very confused. "Ah Nova, sit we need you." Sonic said. But I got all I needed from his mind. "that bad huh?" I said. With a determined face I walked Into the room I stood in front of the table I took everyones thoughts there was 10 people in the a room do to me being a mind reader I knew them all Team chaotix, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Cloud Strife, and X. Iblis the fire deamon has corupted and destroyed most of mobius. "This ends now We're going to bring the fight to him I got a plan we'll need 2 bazookas each with 50 rokets , swords of frezing, and 12 majestic butter creatures!" I said trying not to laugh. "what?" said everyone at the same time. "Kidding I got an actual plan first I need my inhibitor rings gloves shoes sword and guns" everything was given to me second does anyone have an inter dimensional phone?" Cloud wals up pulls out a cell phone and gives to me and sits back down " you guys get weapons and the cahos emeralds while I make a phone call." I then dialed a number " hello? Sora hi its me Nova Hey could you get everyone over to mobius 22 years in the past Its 12:00a.m. january 29 2013. Thanks bye" I hun gup 12 seconds later a bunch of teens show up all holding giant keys "your that guy that hoped through a por tal with nova in super form fighting a giant shadow craeture!" Shadow said "wat?' said a redheaded bow about 15 with spiky hair whereing black shorts blue shirt with a blck leather vest yellow and black shoes. "Now that thats over, lets get Nazo"

1 HOUR LATER

"snap out of it snap out of it snap out of it" Nova said repidly as he smacked his tied up brother. He then raised a gun to Nazo's head " Mephiles, If you do not get out of nazo right now I will shoot" there was a flash of balck and a crystal hedgehog appeared on the floor " hi guys." Mephiles said. Nova un tied Nazo who punched Nova in the face. "Now, lets open up a portal to Iblis aka certain death lets Go!" Nova said as if unaware that Nazo punched him. Scourge opened the portal and Sonic went super and everyone joined hands the super cahos energy flowed through everyone and stoped at nova they all entered the portal...

Normal pov

They all arrived in a giant cave with moat of lava in it. There was a massive throne Where a orange hedgehog with red stirpes that looked like flames. "Hello,heros" Iblis said in a bored tone. Nova walked up to him and shoke his hand. Everyone was shoked and yelled stuff like "Trator!" except Sora, Nazo, and Mephiles. They knew it was a symbol that ment Nova was finaly ready to deafeat his mentor. They walked off the throne side by side they stoped in th middle of the cave Nova had his back to the others While Iblis had his towards the throne. "Good luck Nova" Iblis said. "You to Iblis" said Nova they then turned around and walked 20 paces then tured back around and took fighting stances. They were about to perform pa-kra the oldest, deadlest form of mortal kombat. Two people take 20 paces tur around shoot deadly ki lazers at eachother and hold it whoever is the most powerful wins, the loser gets hit with the beam and dies. "Kama...HamA..HA!" nova yelled shooting a large blue energy blast at Iblis. "Iblis BEAM" Iblis Yelled Launching red beam. The beams met, and a blinding flash erupted the two beams swirled together as tremors shook the cave. "kaio-ken!" Nova yelled increasing his power. Iblis was sent flying back, defeated. "you think you can defeat me so eaisly?" Iblis said in a mocking voice. Iblis transformed into a giant fire spider. "Come on, guys! Circle around him making a vaccum to render him immobile and defenseless." Nova yelled to the others. They all circled Iblis at top speeds creating a golden tornado the fire was sucked by the tornado. Then, someone flew off the tornado and went onto the surface. Then, Nova flew out of the tornado "clear!"He yelled. Then, he shot a huge golden beam it hit Iblis's head there was a huge explosion and Iblis was gone! All that was left were three ring one was black the other was dark (extremly dark) blue the last one was gray. Nova picked up the rings and gave them to Riku " take care of them" Nova said. "As long as you find the mask." "Will do with that both groups left for their own dimensions Nova, Sonic, and Shadow returned to the house where Tails was laying onthe couch "Oh shit" Nova said and rushed at Tails who having seen Nova's power Should have jumped out of his skin, But tails didn't move, He sat there "hey" Tails mumbled. "Tails let me see the wound I can heal it" Nova said for once fear in his eyes. Tails ignored him got up and walked to Sonic "Sonic" he said removing his hand to show a nasty wound and scorch marks "I love you" Tails said be fore falling to his knees coughed allittle and died. Sonic did what he always does when something big like this happens, he ran...

And so as sonic runs from his problems it dawns upon everyone that it was mobian mating season next month first story compleate


End file.
